letterkennyfandomcom-20200213-history
St. Perfect's Day
St. Perfect's Day was the St. Patrick's Day holiday special that aired between Season 2 and Season 3 of Letterkenny. It is bundled with Season 2 on Hulu as well as the DVD, but was originally released several months after Season 2. Synopsis Letterkenny folks hold their annual St. Patrick's Day party. Cold Open The Hicks drink Irish hand grenades, a term Wayne finds offensive. Dan explains the difference between an Irish hand grenade and an Irish car bomb, which Wayne also finds offensive. Katy teases him for being the St. Patrick's Day Poopy Pants. Wayne is upset that degens from upcountry always come down to the Ag Hall and ruin the celebration, but also that the celebration has nothing to do with St. Patrick driving out the Druid priests. Dan points out that the hockey team will be providing security this year, but Daryl points out that the Skids will be deejaying, though all agree agricultural halls are for agricultural music. The Irish hand grenades kick in, and Wayne figures as long as everyone is having a good time, no need to be a poopy pants—just in time for Seth, their ride into town, to show up. Plot Summary At 7a.m. the next day, Seth drops the Hicks back off at the farm. All are energized by the events of the previous night, which Katy declares the best St. Patrick's Day ever, and Wayne dubs "St. Perfect's Day." Daryl does not remember a single thing, and is concerned about what he might have said or done. The others reassure him: They recount the evening. Wayne is smoking outside when an agitated McMurray joins him, complaining about the prospect of degens before rushing back inside to keep an eye on Bonnie and Mrs. McMurray. He is certain security is already shitfaced. Inside, the Skids are deejaying, but the hockey team, which is supposed to be handling security, is busy getting drunk, knowing they can't be kicked out. Dan is admiring Bonnie from afar as she distributes sandwiches from Sammy Sammich's, when he notices degens picking on Pitter Patty, the event's mascot. David Hostetler's cousin Dwight, who is wearing the costume, sheds it in frustration and storms off. Dan take the opportunity to put it on himself to fulfill a childhood dream. He gets into a stinkeye contest with Sammy Sammich, the mascot for Sammy's Sammiches, who tackles him, when Daryl comes to the rescue. Wayne missed the proceedings; he is outside smoking again. McMurray storms out ranting about degens, but Wayne replies that so long as everyone is having a good time, there's no reason to be a poopy-pants, and that he thought Bonnie and Mrs. McMurray seemed to be having a decent time. McMurray storms back in, muttering that security is shitfaced. And indeed, Reilly, Jonesy, and the other hockey players are literally fall-down drunk. Katy tells Daryl it was the second fight of the evening that secured his place as Legen-Dary. She recalls learning about Lent, when Christians give something up to grow closer to God, and finding that a nice notion, thought she would give up sex. But, since Lenten restrictions were lifted for St. Patrick's Day, she went to get laid. She makes an entrance, attracting the attention of the degens, Stewart, Bonnie, and most everyone else at the party. Reilly and Jonesy step in to fend off the degens, but when Sammy Sammich comes up to challenge them, Daryl tackles him. Meanwhile, Katy catches the eye of Mrs. McMurray. Wayne is outside smoking, when a McMurray comes out ranting again. Wayne thinks he has been into the whisky; McMurray says it is scotch, and that he is Scottish and Serbian. He rants about the degens, and that he cannot find Mrs. McMurray. Wayne says that so long as most people are having a good time, there is no need to be a poopy-pants. McMurray tells him no one is having a good time. Wayne thinks it would be a fine way to honor St. Patrick by driving the degens from upcountry out of Letterkenny in the same way St. Patrick drove the snakes out of Ireland. They enter the hall, joined by Daryl, Reilly, and Jonesy, and observe the degens harassing the women. The two groups descend into a brawl, and the degens are expelled from the party. Even Sammy Sammich makes his peace, bringing Daryl a beer. Katy and Mrs. McMurray are seen leaving the washroom together, and the whole group dance energetically. The next day, Wayne announces that at least they did well by St. Patrick, although they have probably not seen the last of degens from upcountry. Wayne calls for breakfast after chorin'. Katy gets up to prepare caesars as he and Daryl head off. Squirrely Dan pauses and puts on the Pitter Patty hat for a moment, then kicks his heels and runs to catch up when Wayne calls for him. Quotes * Wayne: I'm just saying if somebody's got their fucking day, give them their fucking day. Katy: You aren't even religious. Wayne: Who's got that kind of money? * Dan: Yeah, but I hears they likes to get pretty banged up in Irelands today, too. Daryl: I hear they like to get pretty banged up in Ireland most days. * Wayne: All's I'm saying is that it's a little bit hypocritical for us to be mad at degens from up country for not respecting our St. Patrick's Day party when we, ourselves, are not respecting St. Patrick. I'm just saying if somebody's got their fucking day, give them their fucking day. Katy: You aren't even religious. Wayne: Who's got that kind of money? * Katy: Too much of anything isn't good for you. Daryl: Even apples. Dan: I've never heard that argument about mixing a batch. * Dan: Quick as a kitten queef. * Dan: Well, you had Sammy Sammich all locked up in a Texas Cloverleaf, which of course is not to be confused with the Scorpions Deathlock. Daryl: I'm not sure I know what that is. Dan: What, the Texas Cloverleaf or the Scorpions Deathlock? Daryl: Well, either. * Wayne: You wanna know what, so long as everyone's having a good time, ain't no reason to be a poopy-pants. McMurray: Everyone is not having a good time. Wayne: Well, so long as most people are having a good time, ain't no reason to be a poopy-pants. McMurray: Most people are not having a good time. Wayne: Is anyone having a good time? McMurray: No. Wayne: Then I shall be a poopy-pants. Running Gags * He's a good guy. A great guy. * Agricultural halls are for agricultural music. * Not one drill bit. * We're at this level, and we're going to get to this level. * What Dan appreciates about Katy. Trivia * St. Perfect's Day was the first Letterkenny holiday special, and announced as a surprise on January 19, 2017 * "Seth," who drives the Hicks to the Ag Hall, is played by Seth Gagnon, the transportation captain on the crew. He may have been required to drive due to union restrictions. His only other on-screen appearance is to give the Hicks another ride, in Never Work a Day in Your Life. * "Hape" is Irish slang for a large quantity of something, from being left in a heap from a great deal of drinking. * March 17 in most parts of Ontario would be cold and snowy, but the episode features Katy in skimpy dress and the other Hicks in shirt sleeves; this is obliquely referenced when Wayne comments "bit balmy for fuckin' March isn't it?" * This is the first episode where Stewart is seen deejaying an event, something he seemed to have given up after the events of "Rave." He also deejays Ron and Dax's wedding in We Don't Fight at Weddings. * Squirrelly Dan says "the" hockey team is providing security, but what this means is unclear. Reilly is wearing a Letterkenny Irish cap, but the other teammates seem youthful, and at least one is wearing a Letterkenny Shamrocks cap. Hiring the junior team for security is also unlikely, considering the ages of team members would be 16 to 20, and the drinking age in Ontario is 19. Rather than a hockey team, therefore, it might be more accurate to say simply the organizers had hired hockey players. * This is the first episode referencing "degens from up country," although the group that show up to the party does not include Jivin' Pete or any other named degens. * McMurray's says his ethnic heritage is Scottish and Serbian; Dan Petronijevic, who portrays him, is of Serbian descent. * This is the final episode featuring Devon. He does not have any speaking lines. Appearances * Wayne * Dan * Daryl * Katy * Seth * McMurray * Reilly * Jonesy * Stewart * Devon * Roald * Bonnie McMurray * Dwight Hostetler as Pitter Patty * Sammy Sammich (Kevan Kase) * Mrs. McMurray * Various degens from upcountry Locations * Produce stand at the farm * Ag Hall Gallery KatyEnoughTalking2x7.jpg SkidsDance2x7.jpg SecurityShtfaced2x7.jpg WayneMcMurrayAgHall2x7.jpg DanPitterPattyStinkEye2x7.jpg LegenDaryDances2x7.jpg Degens2x7.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2